Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to the lubrication of gearing including two intermeshing gear wheels one of which is positioned generally above the other. There are many situations where such gearing is used, but the particular example described hereafter is intended for inclusion in the drive line of a motor vehicle.
In any gearing assembly wherein one or more gear wheels are disposed above another gear wheel or wheels, there is a potential problem in connection with lubrication of the uppermost wheel or wheels, particularly in respect of lubrication of the bearings rotatably supporting the upper wheel(s). To provide a sufficient level of lubricating oil in a housing containing the gearing to ensure lubrication of such parts is not desirable because of losses caused by the complete immersion of rotating gear wheels in the lubricant. Lubrication is a particular problem at high rotational speeds, and it is the object of the present invention to provide for efficient gear wheel and bearing lubrication in a gearing assembly designed for high speed operation.